An Unexpected Christmas Present
by Giton
Summary: The Moya Crew get an unexpected Christmas present and Crais and Talyn are not as dead as everyone believes


_Disclaimer on punctuation and spacing: seems to take some out!_

_Disclaimer: "Farscape" is a protected trademark and I'm just borrowing the characters. I promise to give them back once I've used them, hopefully more or less intact._

_This story came to me after I reread "24 Arns"_

Title:An unexpected Christmas present

Author:GitonCrais

Rating:General/AU

Spoilers:None

Keywords:Crais and Moya crew

Summary: The Moya crew get an unexpected Christmas present

**An Unexpected Christmas present**

By GitonCrais

John Crichton stood in front of the view-port of the Observation Deck.

A large blue planet filled half of the vista.

He sighed. The planet reminded him of Earth, his home planet. Unfortunately it wasn't, although it could quite easily have been so.

The similarities were striking. The planet was called Erithea. It had 6 large continents surrounded by even larger bodies of water. The overall climate, due to its position relative to the sun, was mild. And that's where the resemblance ended.

The main population was Sebacean. It was probably the largest Sebacean-colonized planet in the Uncharted Territories, and it had a scattering of other species, none of them humans.

Crichton turned away from the view-port. It would have been nice, if this had been Earth. Another sigh escaped his lips.

"This planet reminds you of home?" the soft female voice asked behind him. It almost sounded more like a statement rather than a question.

Crichton nodded sadly, "Yes, Aeryn. This planet, more than any other planet we have visited so far, reminds me of Earth, especially now."

"Oh, yes, soon it will be Krsm's time," nodded Aeryn.

She encircled his body from behind and rested her head on his shoulder, "Don't lose hope, John. One day you will find your planet. Maybe just not today."

Crichton nodded and brought his hands up to place them over her hands, which wrapped around his chest. "Maybe not today," he echoed quietly.

They were about to leave the Observation Deck when the frantic voice of Pilot came over the comms, "Wormhole opening, right in front of us. Moya will move away, so she doesn't get sucked into it. A large body is coming through."

Crichton ran back to the view-port, Aeryn close on his heels.

They watched in awe as the maw of the wormhole opened wide.

Even after seeing these anomalies so many times, they still stared in wonder at the scene.

At the other end of the 'tunnel', they could make out a large red planet.

Suddenly, the center of the wormhole was dominated by the image of a spacecraft, its size rapidly increasing until it finally came hurtling right through the opening. It was moving very quickly but from what little they could make out, it appeared to be a Leviathan. Aeryn and Crichton looked at each other, both suddenly speechless. Could it possibly be Talyn?

Pilot confirmed that unspoken question as Moya banked away precipitously to let Talyn fly past her, "Moya says it is Talyn! We will assume position to intercept."

The scene from the view-port changed as Moya came about.

The stationary figure of Talyn dominated the screen. He was oddly quiet.

"Moya is concerned about Talyn. Neither he nor Crais seem to answer the comms. Will you and Commander Crichton go over there and see of they are all right?" Even though Pilot tried to keep the worry from his voice, it was obvious that he and Moya were both deeply concerned.

"We're going over there now," Aeryn reassured Pilot.

Aeryn and Crichton took the pod over to Talyn, wearing environmental suits, just in case…

"Talyn, can you open the Bay door," Aeryn asked. When she received no reply, she looked worriedly at Crichton. The Bay door stayed closed.

She tried again, "Talyn, please… open the door." The door stayed firmly shut.

"Pilot," she called over the comms, "is there another way we can open the door?"

"Moya and I will use the frequenzer. We should be able to override the controls. Stand by."

They waited impatiently.

Several anxious moments later, the door slowly opened and Aeryn guided the pod in. The door closed just as slowly behind them.

After shutdown, they stepped onto Talyn's deck.

Aeryn frowned inside her helmet as she beheld the devastation. The lights on the Hangar Deck were low, although after testing the environmental data in their helmets, they took their helmets off. The air was thin but breathable. Talyn still remained strangely silent.

"This doesn't look good, John," said Aeryn with a worried frown.

"I know what you mean, Aeryn. Let's go find Captain Crunch, he'll have the answers. He'll most probably be in Command."

They made their way carefully through Talyn. Flickering and sparking wires and collapsed conduits made it necessary for them to tread carefully. They found one small DRD, but even that was silent. Its stalks hardly moved. Still, it proved to them that Talyn was not yet dead, although probably severely injured.

They found Crais in Command, as Crichton had predicted. He was lying unconscious, face down on the deck. He was wearing his Captain's greatcoat.

"That man should really get some fashion tips. Doesn't he know that greatcoats are out?"

"John!" Aeryn cuffed him, "This is serious!"

"I know," replied Crichton a bit ruefully, "just can't help myself sometimes."

Aeryn turned Crais over gently. The back of his coat was damp and as soon as she brought her hand back up toward her face, she could not help seeing that it was stained red, "It is not only Talyn who is injured."

"Is it bad?"  
"I don't know, but it doesn't look good at all."

Crais lay limply in her arms, a gash near his hairline showing where he must have struck the deck, "We have to get him to Moya. We can't treat him here."

Gently they lifted him off the deck. Crais was completely unresponsive.

While Aeryn tended to Crais in Medical, Crichton asked Pilot what they could do for Talyn.

"Moya has already started a nutrient feed," replied Pilot. "Talyn will need a hand with repairs for the damage is great. Moya believes that part of Crais' and Talyn's injuries are linked, but she can't say for certain to what extent. Once the feed has had a chance to do its work, she should know more."

"Thank you, Pilot. I'll go over there shortly and see what we can do."

"Moya thanks you, Commander."

"You're welcome Pilot."

When Crichton entered Medical, Aeryn was already in the process of taking Crais' coat off. It was not an easy task, since Crais lay limp as a rag-doll in her arms. Crichton moved over to help her. Together they managed to get his coat off. Next was his black undershirt.

Aeryn saw the damage to Crais' back first. Crichton heard the deep intake of her breath.

"That bad?" asked Crichton, now worried too.

Aeryn nodded, "I don't know what happened, but it looks severe. What I don't understand is that there are no marks on his clothes and yet the injuries are very fresh."

"Pilot mentioned that Moya believes that part of Crais' and Talyn's injuries are linked. Maybe it was Talyn who sustained these injuries but they physically manifested themselves on Crais too. Could that mean that if we heal the one, the other will be healed too?"

"I don't know, John, it could be."

She had eased Crais back on the bed again, this time face down.

Three long, deep gashes showed on his back, still running with blood. When Aeryn ran the scanner over his body, it indicated multiple internal injuries. It showed a deep gash on his leg as well. The theory, that the injuries could be present in Crais as in Talyn, seemed more and more likely to be correct.

Aeryn asked Pilot if he and Moya had been able to assess Talyn's condition. Pilot answered that Talyn had suffered deep gashes on his hull and was also missing a tailfin.

Aeryn looked at Crais' legs and breathed a sigh of relief; at least both of Crais' legs were still attached to his body.

Moya continued adjusting the nutrient feeds to Talyn.

Aeryn set about 'repairing' Crais.

It was several arns later before Crais finally regained consciousness. A moan escaped his lips as he moved.

The gashes on his back were beginning to close, but it would be a while before Aeryn let him up.

His eyes flitted open. He realised that he was lying on a med bed, that his injuries had been treated and that he had most probably been given a strong sedative. But the room was out of focus and he could only perceive shapes where light met dark. He had no idea where he was or how much time had passed.

He linked up with Talyn and could barely feel the youngster. Talyn's thoughts were sluggish but at least he was nearby.

Crichton had been watching the man on the bed, but he was startled when he heard the moan.

He watched Crais' eyes open, but they seemed to roam somewhat randomly around the room and were unfocused.

After giving Crais sufficient time to regain his senses, Crichton approached the bed.

Crais turned his head to him but could only make out Crichton's blurred shape, "Who's there?"

"Yo, Crais," Concerned by Crais' question, Crichton moved his hand in front of Crais' eyes.

Crais took hold of Crichton's hand after a slight delay, "Crichton?"

Crichton grinned, "The one and only. Well…in this universe anyway. What happened to you? We thought that you and Talyn died."

Crais tried to push himself up from the bed but lay back with a moan, asking hoarsely, "How's Talyn?"

"Moya is feeding him. He was gravely injured when we found you, as were you. So, what happened?"

Crais wetted his lips as Crichton helped him drink.

When Crais finally spoke, his voice was a bit less hoarse, "Talyn and I powered up in the Hangar…"

"Crais! You are awake…good!" Aeryn had just entered Medical, "What happened to you and Talyn?"

"He was just coming to that," replied Crichton, "Ah, well, now he only has to tell his tale once."

Aeryn moved over and picked up the scanner, "After I have checked him." She ran the scanner up and down his body, "The wounds on your back and your leg appear to be closing, although I would suggest some additional rest. Your internal injuries seem to be healing too. There," she put down the scanner and gave him some more water to drink, "Now you can tell us what happened."

Crais started again, "Talyn built up power in the Command Carrier…

After Crais had delivered his farewell speech, he closed his eyes and told Talyn to StarBurst.

A calm settled on his mind. There was a brief surge of panic in Talyn's mind but then he became resigned as well. Their minds were as one.

Talyn built up the power for their last StarBurst. There was a touch of regret for ending their lives so soon, which was quickly replaced by a deep sense of conviction. They had had a good run together, and now their last act would benefit the universe; it was a comforting thought.

They wouldn't be alone in their last moments but together, as they had been since they first joined.

For a moment they felt the sadness, but also the pride of Moya on the perimeters of their consciousnesses. Her thoughts were surrounding them both like a warm blanket.

Then Talyn brought his tailfins together. He wished his mother a safe journey and surged forwards. The reaction was involuntary and they felt resistance from the hull of the Command Carrier.

Energy crackled in Command. Crais could feel the power build, could feel the sense of confinement as the Hangar Bay hemmed them in, as the tendrils of Talyn's energy touched the walls. It felt oppressive. Then Talyn moved forward.

Crais knew that the energy would not be released, and braced for the pain that was to come. He only hoped the end would be swift.

The interior walls of the Hangar Bay were already collapsing around them. Nothing, no one, no thing inside that Hangar Bay itself stood a chance of survival. By Crais' estimate, the rest of the Command Carrier would slowly start breaking down once the hull integrity of the Carrier was breached, the damage continuing to accelerate until the final moments. But most of the rest on board the carrier would still have a chance to escape.

Crais smiled, despite the situation. There would be enough time to escape for many Peacekeepers and anyone else on board, but there would never be enough time, power or even inclination to send messages, and most importantly, data files from the Wormhole project. Even downloading a project of that magnitude would require time, time they no longer had.

The pressure of the energy and the resistance inside the Hangar Bay continued to be felt more and more strongly. Crais leaned on the navigation-console when the pressure settled on his chest and nearly brought him to his knees. Talyn cried out in pain. The power build-up caused some of his systems to go into overload. Wires and conduits tore lose from the interior. Crais could feel nerves snap inside him/Talyn. Crais could feel Talyn's consciousness waver and he almost lost control himself. They had accepted the theoretical possibility but had not fully comprehended that reality would be this painful.

Then, to their surprise and relief, they could feel themselves break free!

Talyn had broken through the closed doors in the aft section.

There was a sharp pain as the jagged edges of the Hangar Bay ripped into one of Talyn's tailfins, severing that part. Crais hung unto the console as he felt his leg go numb. It became difficult to control Talyn. More gashes appeared on the top of his hull. Crais held on for both of them. He spared a silent thought for the lifeless bodies he could see drifting past Talyn as they were sucked into the vacuum of space. Then space opened wide in front of them.

Their relief proved to be short-lived as they watched the maw of the Wormhole gaping open in front of them. The suction of the closing Wormhole was tremendous. There was no escape for them; they lacked the strength to do so. Talyn panicked and tried to steer clear but with the ripped off tailfin, manoeuvrability and some control had been lost. They tumbled straight into the Wormhole.

Rather than slow down, Crais urged Talyn to maintain their speed

Crais could feel Talyn's concentration slipping, and his own was wavering too.

Talyn bounced off the walls of the corridors of the Wormhole.

Somehow Crais had expected the walls to be insubstantial but now found that they weren't.

He switched to manual override and steered them through as best he could.

The lights moved past them at fluctuating speeds.

Their own erratic movements, due to the loss of Talyn's tailfin, made them flit past and through offshoot corridors.

Crais could feel how the ride damaged Talyn even further. As Talyn screamed in pain, Crais hung on to a tenuous control. He realised that should he let go, they either weren't going to make it at all, or they would be lost forever.

They had no idea how long the ride lasted or how far they had been dragged along. Microns...half an arn…?

Talyn lost consciousness.

Crais was close to losing his when he saw the end of the corridor, or at least one of the corridors. He didn't know where they would exit and just hoped it would not be into the middle of Peacekeepers. Whatever they found on the other side, he knew they couldn't continue to traverse the corridors for much longer if they hoped to survive.

He steered towards it and just before they shot through, he hit the brakes. Then he slumped to the deck, unconscious.

Their momentum dragged them through the open maw.

Crais rested his head on the pillow once more. He breathed deeply, gathering his strength, before finally asking in a hoarse voice, "Did everyone make it out? Have…have we succeeded in destroying the wormhole technology on the Command Carrier?" his face was pale with fatigue and he struggled just to stay conscious.

For a moment Aeryn was tempted to remain silent so that Crais might rest for a while before she broke the news about the new situation. But Crais needed to know; she could tell that by the way he fought to cling to awareness, from the tension on his face, and the way his fists gripped the sheets. Well, maybe not the full truth yet.

She laid a comforting hand on his shoulder, "Yes, Crais, we all made it through, and the wormhole technology is safe. We destroyed the Command Carrier completely. You rest now, we will talk later."

Crais relaxed under her touch and drifted off to sleep.

Crichton looked down at Crais' sleeping form, "I guess it will be time enough later to tell him how much time has passed."

Aeryn nodded, "He's under enough stress as it is."

Crais slept for a full solar day.

In that time, Moya had finished feeding Talyn the nutrients he needed most critically and the youngster had even regained consciousness. His main concern when he first woke up had been for Crais and, like Crais, his second thought had been for the safety of the others, and the destruction of the wormhole technology.

Moya was glad that she could settle his mind on all counts.

She was pleased to notice that Talyn was calmer now. His mind showed deep concern for Crais, which was to be expected, but the old underlying anxiety that had always haunted him seemed to be absent now.

He was in a great deal of pain due to the ripped-off tailfin, and withdrew in order not to burden his mother or her Pilot with it too much.

Moya was concerned about her son and asked Pilot to scan for possible locations where they could find more expert help for him.

Crais woke up. His pain had only diminished a little, and his vision was still blurry, but at least he could sense Talyn's presence again, and he soon relaxed.

"Crais, you are awake!" Talyn still sounded very sluggish, but he was also clearly happy to have Crais' presence again in his mind.

"Yes, Talyn, I am. How are you?"

"I am…fine"

Crais smiled; he recognised that Talyn was using one of his own phrases. It also meant that Talyn wasn't feeling very well after all. He opened his mind to determine Talyn's state of health and could feel how Talyn was blocking this. "That bad, my friend?" he asked gently.

"About as bad as your condition, Crais. Moya and Pilot are looking for locations that particularly need repair. I… We should be feeling much better then"

"I agree, Talyn," conceded Crais.

For a moment there was a comfortable silence, then Crais said, " You have been very brave and courageous, Talyn."

"It was the only solution"

"Still, not many warriors have faced death so bravely as you have done. I'm very proud of you."

Talyn was very pleased with the praise and couldn't hide it.

"And so you should be," said Crais.

"He should be what," asked Aeryn from his right-hand side.

Crais had not noticed that she had walked in.

Crais turned his head towards her voice, "Talyn should be proud of what he has done."

Aeryn smiled, "You are right. So he should be. We are in his debt. Will you tell him?"

"He already knows," said Crais with a smile, "and it pleases him, even though he insists that it was the only course open to us."

"As does a certain Captain we know," said Aeryn, the smile never leaving her face. "How are you feeling?"

"Better," replied Crais.

She ran the scanner over him and looked worriedly at the readings, "You might think you are, but this scanner disagrees with you."

"I didn't say I was healed, I only said I felt better. There is no lie in that," replied Crais calmly.

"Still trying to be evasive, Crais?"

He closed his eyes.

She wondered if she should tell him now; he would know soon enough, "Crais, there is something I have to tell you."

He opened his eyes again.

Aeryn sat on the chair next to the bed and leaned towards him, "You might find it difficult to believe."

Crais stayed silent.

She took a deep breath, "When you went through the Wormhole, you were, somehow…don't ask me how…moved into the future."

Crais' jaws clenched, "How far?"

"A full cycle."

Crais closed his eyes for a brief moment. His voice was soft, "That was one of the possibilities I believed the corridor, or should I now say corridors, to be capable of. I just had hoped otherwise."

She looked at him in surprise and worry, "You don't sound surprised."

"In the unlikely event we survived, it was one conceivable outcome." He rested his head on the pillow, "I will rest some more."

Aeryn stood up; she knew a dismissal when she heard one, "You rest some more, Crais."

Talyn waited until she had left the room "A whole cycle?"

"Apparently so, Talyn."

"What happened in that cycle?"

"I don't know, Talyn. We will find out after we have rested some more."

"I will ask Moya"

Crais had already drifted off to sleep again.

Moya filled her son in on the missing cycle but was reluctant to tell him about Scorpius' stay on board.

Talyn picked up on the missing information "There is something you are keeping from me"

"Only things that are not relevant"

"No, you think I might get upset about whatever it is that you are not telling me"

"Then I will tell you when you are stronger"

For a moment it looked as if Talyn's temper was going to flare up but he settled down "Very well, when I am stronger"

Crais and Talyn slept for another entire solar day.

When Crais woke up, he was alone in Medical. He sat up and winced as his injuries protested the sudden movement. He could feel them healing, could feel Talyn healing. They just had to be patient.

He had the urge to go to the refresher; his bladder was full and he needed relief.

He swung his legs over the side of the bed, then closed his eyes as the room began to spin in front of them.

He opened his eyes gingerly and waited for the room to settle. Then he got up, and nearly went down again. He sat on the edge of the bed for a short time, testing his limbs. His right leg was numb; he had no feeling in it. For a few moments, anxiety began to build up. Then he remembered what they had said about Talyn's injuries and his missing tailfin. This must be a side effect of the link.

He wondered how he would get to the refresher. He couldn't put any weight on his leg and he knew he wasn't strong enough to hop that far on one leg either. Suddenly the pressure on his bladder seemed even worse.

He looked at the chair near the bed. If he could reach that, he might be able to use it as a crutch. He lurched for it and almost made it, but then he suddenly crashed to the deck, taking the chair with him. He slowly pushed himself up from the deck, catching his breath, furious with himself for being this weak.

He was about to start the humiliating crawl to the refresher when Crichton's voice reached him, "Attacking chairs now, Crais?" Crais hung his head.

Crichton was next to him, helping him up. He moved him over to the bed.

"No," Crais said with a scowl.

"You need to rest, Crais."

"No," more forcefully, "I need to go to the refresher!"

"You don't smell that bad and the trimming of your beard can wait for a little while longer."

Feeling weak always made Crais grumpier, "I need to relieve myself, Crichton!"

"Ah," said Crichton, realisation dawning, "Let me help you."

Silently Crais accepted his assistance and was glad when Crichton waited outside while he relieved himself. It made him feel at least a little better. He accepted Crichton's help again in getting back to the bed.

When Crais was settled down once more, Crichton asked him how he felt.

"Better. At least I can see reasonably clearly again."

"Still not perfect 20/20?"

Crais looked at him in confusion.

"Perfect sight," Crichton explained.

Crais shook his head, "Still a little blurry, but it will be better."

"Sure, Crais. How are the rest of your injuries?"

"My leg is numb, I guess that it is because of Talyn. The wounds on my back seem to be closing and my insides are mending. I should be up and about soon."

"Right you are, Superman."

Crais thought it best not to ask after those strange Erp-names; now more than ever, he didn't feel up to it.

He tried closing his eyes.

"Hey, Crais!"

Wearily Crais opened his eyes again, "Yes, Crichton?"

"I thought you said you couldn't StarBurst out of the Command Carrier?"

"We were lucky, we shouldn't have been able to," he replied tiredly.

"Sure you didn't calculate that into the equation?"

"Crichton, Talyn and I did not expect to survive. We were resigned to it."

"But you did."

"Yes," Crais sighed, "We did."

"Sure you…"

"Crichton…I am trying to rest!"

"Sure."

Crichton stayed silent while Crais closed his eyes again. But he opened them once more when he felt Crichton still watching him. He looked at the Human with sleep-filled eyes.

"I don't get it, Crais. Why would a man like you risk dying?"

"There was no other option."

"That's what you said, yet you are here."

"As I said before…"

"Yeah, yeah, you didn't expect to survive, I heard you. But you must have thought that there was a chance." Crichton looked at him with suspicion.

Crais sighed, "No, Crichton, I didn't, and neither did Talyn."

"Are you sure?"

Crais grew annoyed, "No, we didn't! Maybe it was Talyn's unique physiology, maybe it was luck, I don't know. All I know is that we did survive, barely."

"Yeah, it was lucky that we found you."

"We are indebted. Although I take it that you regret every microt of it," said Crais with a sneer.

Crichton smiled, "Now I know you're getting better, now that your scowl is back."

Crais closed his eyes and ignored the other man. Crichton left the room.

Aeryn dropped by later in the day. "How're you feeling Crais?" she asked when she saw he was awake. She ran the scanner over him.

"You are in a better position to tell than I am," answered Crais.

"Well, you are healing. We can't do much for your leg. I guess it will mend as Talyn's tailfin heals too. The same goes for the gashes on your back. The nerves inside your body are frelled and need time to heal. Overall, you keep taking your rest, and you should be all right eventually."

Crais let out a deep rumble of relief, "I have had worse diagnoses explained to me."

Aeryn put the scanner down, "What are you going to do now?"

Crais raised an eyebrow, "I don't know. I hadn't thought that far."

She laid a comforting hand on his shoulder, "You don't have to decide immediately."

Crais said thoughtfully, "It is doubtful that we could leave immediately if we wanted to. Talyn can't manoeuvre sufficiently with his tailfin missing. He will likely need Moya's guidance for a while. He needs sufficient time to heal, and without guns he has no means to defend himself. He doesn't have the energy for StarBurst either."

"And what about you, Crais," she asked gently.

Crais was surprised by her tone of voice, "I will go back to Talyn as soon as possible. He needs me."

"You need to heal too."

"I will…soon."  
"You can stay here in the mean time."

Crais shook his head, "There is no place here for me on Moya."

"Don't be such a frellnik. Of course there is!"

"Is there, Aeryn?"

Two days later, Crais was able to move about without any other support then the crutches they had made for him. Any exertion still left him quite breathless, and the others had taken to avoiding him whenever they saw him struggling to get around. His mood swung from being annoyed with himself to being grumpy with the others as he was still trying to catch his breath.

He let his beard grow on his jaw line too, to hide the small scar right on the edge. All other obvious outward injuries seemed to have healed. Only his haggard face and sunken cheeks spoke of pain-filled, sleepless nights, although he steadfastly refused to own up to them.

Aeryn knew better. Regular checks showed that he wasn't healing as fast as he should be, and she wondered why.

Aeryn, John and Ka D'Argo had been busy repairing most of Talyn's wires and conduits, but it seemed that Talyn had the same problems as Crais. His self-repair mechanism seemed to be somehow lacking. Bringing DRDs over from Moya had not helped solve the problem any more quickly.

"I have to go over to Talyn," said Crais on the fifth day.

"Crais, you are not up to it, and neither is Talyn," said Aeryn, "His wires are still all over the place. It almost looks as if new problems arise the microt we fix any of the old ones."

"Talyn needs me," said Crais stubbornly, "I can't just lie here."

"You are not just 'lying here", you are resting and healing, just as Talyn is."

Crais shook his head, "We are not."

Crichton turned around, "Crais, Aeryn is right. You need to heal first."

Crais flared his nostrils and looked at him in annoyance, "I have to go to Talyn. With or without your help."

Crichton took a deep breath, "All right, if that will make you happy and put a smile on your face, and if you promise to stop biting our heads off…"

Crais growled deeply. But whether he admitted aloud it or not, he saw the truth in that.

Aeryn and Crichton took him to Talyn.

When Crais stepped onto the deck, they saw him wince in pain as he viewed the ravages still evident all over Talyn. His grip on the crutches turned almost white with suppressed anger and grief for his friend. They feared that he might collapse on the deck.

They moved to the Command Centre. Crais was careful to dodge the wires and cables that still seemed to sizzle in the corridors. He walked with dogged determination as he silently communicated with Talyn. Both tried to suppress the pain that seeped through the link. They were happy to be reunited but at the same time, the renewed close link was clearly putting a great strain on them.

They reached Command.

Aeryn looked worriedly at Crais.

The short walk through the corridors seemed to have drained most of his energy, and his steps were faltering. She wasn't sure whether it had been such a good idea to bring him over to Talyn.

Crais hobbled over to the console and while leaning against it, he placed the crutches on the top. He began activating consoles, but almost immediately sparks were flying everywhere. Had Crichton not caught him when he involuntarily moved back, he would have crashed to the deck.

When Crais turned his face towards them, he almost seemed lost. Sadness, hurt and confusion danced over his features.

"Crais, there just isn't much you can do at the moment. Come back with us to Moya. Talyn and you both need time to heal," Aeryn coaxed him gently. Crichton was surprised at the gentleness in her voice.

Crais shook his head, "I need to be here, with Talyn. We will heal together." He took the crutches from the top of the console and moved to the recliner.

Crichton sighed. The man could be so…stubborn! Couldn't he see that his exertions weren't doing either him or Talyn any good? "Crais, Aeryn is right. Come back to Moya."

Crais lay down on the recliner, "No, I will stay here."

Crichton rolled his eyes in exasperation at Aeryn, "Do you know…I haven't missed his annoying little habits, and most definitely not his stubbornness."

Aeryn turned to Crais but found that he had closed his eyes and seemed to be resting. She took Crichton's arm, "Come on, we can let Pilot and Moya keep an eye on them."

She filled a container of water for Crais and placed that next to the recliner before they left.

Crais did not appear for evening repast nor did he appear for breakfast.

Aeryn walked into Pilot's Den and asked worriedly, "How are they doing, Pilot?"

"Moya and I can't be sure," said Pilot, "but Crais and Talyn being reunited seems to have had beneficial effects for both of them. We won't know for certain for a while, but the healing does finally seem to be progressing."

Aeryn raised an eyebrow but before she could question Pilot further, Crichton joined them.

"Hey, Pilot, while you are looking for a planet where we can get help to fix Talyn, do we still have time to go down to this planet and get some extra supplies?"

"Yes, Commander, there is still enough time," replied Pilot calmly.

"You want to come down with me, Aeryn?"

"Why, John?"

"To get the Christmas stuff, of course," Crichton gave her a big grin.

Aeryn smiled. She saw the joy on Crichton's face; how could she deny him? "Of course I'll come. Maybe some of the others might want to come down too."

"I already asked and they're all coming along."

"But this time…no tree!"

"All right, no tree."

Neither noticed the look of relief on Pilot's face.

Everyone returned in a good mood and they were carrying small boxes and sacks with them. The strange Erp-custom seemed to be lifting everyone's spirits and Pilot could see them scuttle to their rooms or, if they shared, to empty rooms to prepare their presents once they had finished bringing the food and other supplies to the galley.

Pilot was happy with the hustle and bustle on Moya and left them all to their privacy.

Pilot looked in on Crais and Talyn. They seemed to be doing nothing more than resting, but through his link with Moya, Pilot could feel how the pair were busy repairing Talyn.

Moya's DRDs now moved with purpose over Talyn's surfaces, their repairs coordinated, guided. Pilot and Moya could feel how Crais' and Talyn's presence "moved" through the conduits, cables and wires while the little DRDs, existing in the real world, made repairs as ordered and instructed.

Although Crais and Talyn's minds worked swiftly, dividing the tasks, guiding the DRDs, merging their efforts where needed (and more quickly than any normal biped Tech could do) the task was still arduous, painstaking and a drain on both participants.

Aeryn and Crichton had dropped in after their foray to the planet to see how Crais was doing.

Crais had hardly acknowledged their presence, not wanting to break his concentration on the repairs.

Aeryn had brought the portable scanner. Crais' bio-readings seemed to be low, but his injuries also seemed to be healing better than they had when he was still on Moya.

Although she noticed that he had hardly touched the water, she still refreshed the supply silently.

They left him and returned to Moya to start the preparations for Christmas. There were still two days to go.

The night before Christmas, Crichton and Aeryn went over to Talyn to pick up Crais.

They were surprised to find him awake.

Aeryn had brought some stew and light refreshment.

"Hey, Crais, how are you feeling?" asked Crichton jovially.

"I'm fine, Crichton," he answered in a raspy voice.

"And Wonder boy?"

"Talyn feels much better now."

Crichton let it go; he was almost getting used to Crais' fragments of information. His response might have meant anything from "We're barely alive" to "We're ready to StarBurst in five microts".

Aeryn moved over to the recliner, "Ready to go to Moya, Crais?" She helped him to sit up and eat.

He was very pale and his cheeks had filled up, more with beard than just stubble now; strangely enough, it transformed his whole face. If Crais ever needed a good disguise, this was it.

Aeryn had noticed how his hand shook as he brought the food to his mouth. Silently she took the utensils from him and fed him. Crais ate slowly. He rejected the second plate but readily accepted the glass of cool water

Crais lay back, "No, I will not be going to Moya. There is still too much to repair on Talyn."

Crichton grinned, "No…we're not 'asking' you to come. You ARE coming to Moya. There will be no discussion on this. You need a break."

"My breaks have already mended, Crichton, I do not need any more."

Crichton looked at him with the beginnings of a scowl, but that changed as soon as he saw the flicker of amusement pass briefly over Crais' features. He grinned, "Starting to understand my Earth-expressions, Crais?"

Crais nodded.

"Then you are coming with us to Moya?"

Crais shook his head, "I was serious when I said that Talyn was in need of further repair."

"And we were being serious when we said you are coming with us to Moya. The scanner shows that your bio-readings are still dangerously low. You have only eaten a few mouthfuls in the last couple of days; that probably goes for drink too. You need the nourishment. I don't think you have moved away from the recliner, other than maybe to relieve yourself, much less seen the inside of a refresher since you got here. To be honest, Crais, you look like dren!"

"Are you quite finished, Crichton?" said Crais in annoyance now.

"Not really. Get your eema in gear, Crais, we're taking you back with us."

Aeryn stepped closer, "Pilot tells us that Talyn needs a little time to get all his repaired systems settled and so, apparently, do you. You don't have to do a lot. Just come to back to Moya, use the refresher, rest, and let us look after you for a couple of days."

A doubtful expression flitted across Crais' features.

Crichton smiled, "Don't look so suspicious, Crais, there's nothing to worry about. Just a couple of days of being looked after by friends. Then you can come back to Talyn, ready and rarin' to go again."

It was finally Aeryn's smile that won him over.

Crais rose from the recliner and used his crutches to follow them to the Hangar Bay.

The wires and cables, which had seemed so determined two days ago not to be repaired, were now either cleared and back in Talyn's bulkhead, or at the very least, well on their way to being fixed.

"Doing a nice job here, Crais."

Crais nodded curtly. "Still needs Tech repair as well," he gasped. He stopped speaking until they reached the pod. It was with obvious relief that he sank down in the seat behind the Navigation-console. He closed his eyes wearily for the short trip to Moya.

Crichton looked with worry at Aeryn but she shook his head and mouthed, "He'll be fine."

Crichton wondered if that was a standard Peacekeeper expression.

They moved Crais to medical.

By the way he breathed, they realised that he must have been concentrating fully just on getting there. At least he sounded a bit better than he had three days ago.

Once there, Aeryn helped him take his shirt off, and then instructed him to lie face down on the bed. The gashes on his back were mending and were now closed by a thin film of skin.

His internal injuries had begun the healing process, although Aeryn was sure that some would continue to trouble him from time to time.

His leg was still numb too, and he had very little feeling in it, even with the healing tissue. They could see no obvious reason why it should still be numb other than Pilot's earlier explanation that it might be an effect of the symbiosis Crais and Talyn shared.

While Aeryn was busy with Crais, Crichton had gone to the cell Crais used whenever he stayed on Moya. He retrieved a set of clothes that had been left behind before going to the Command Carrier, along with some shaving gear and cleaning oils. Wondering what fragrances Crais preferred, he let his curiosity get the better of him, and opened a small container. He took a whiff and smelled…nothing. He looked at the container again. Yes, standard container, no smell though. Ah, well, as long as Crais thought it was all right; each to his own.

When he re-entered medical, Aeryn had just finished with Crais.

"So, how's my boy Crais?"

Crais looked at him in annoyance, "I am all right, Crichton. Still mending, but I should be all right soon, according to Aeryn."

Crais sat up and swung his legs over the edge of the bed.

Despite the show of confidence, Crichton could see how Crais' arms trembled with the effort to keep himself upright. He asked, "Need a hand to the refresher?"

"I can manage by myself," growled Crais.

"Sure. You want to shave first?"

Crais nodded, sat back on the bed and accepted the razor. It was clear that he couldn't shave himself, at least not without cutting himself, or maybe even slitting his own throat.

Crichton looked at Crais, "You trust me enough to let me shave you? I promise, I will not touch the spots underneath your mouth; don't want to muck up the shape."

There was a brief moment's hesitation but then Crais passed the razor over to Crichton.

Crichton was surprised that Crais trusted him that much. Or was it his overwhelming need to look good and in command? He looked at the razor, "Crais, tell me, how is it that in a universe which has all but eradicated disease, you still use a razor to shave yourself like one my grandfather probably used?"

"I prefer it that way."

"Figures."

He looked at the beard that had now filled up Crais' cheeks, "You sure you don't want to keep some of that? You look like a pirate now."

Crais sighed, "No, I don't want a full beard. If you can shave along this line, it will be appreciated." He motioned which parts he wanted to be shaved.

"All right, have it your way. It would make for a good disguise though. I don't think many people would recognise you with a full beard." He set about lathering Crais' cheeks and neck, and then carefully began to use the razor.

"I'll think about it," said Crais, as Crichton continued to lather him.

When it was done, Crais ran his hand over the shaven parts; a smile was Crichton's reward, "Under the circumstances, well done, Crichton."

"My pleasure…I guess," said Crichton.

Crais started to undo his clothes.

"What do you think you are doing, Crais," asked Crichton, confused.

Crais raised an eyebrow, "What does it look like, Crichton?"

"You are undressing yourself!"

"Yes." Now there was confusion on Crais' face, "How else would I use the refresher?"

"But Aeryn…"

"I'm not using the refresher, Crais is." She threw him a puzzled frown.

Crais found it difficult to get his breeches off by himself and Aeryn bent down to help him.

They came off easily enough, leaving Crais sitting on the bed naked.

When Aeryn moved forward to help him up, it was just too much for Crichton and he stepped forward. "Aeryn, out!" he ordered her.

Her brows knitted dangerously over the bridge of her nose, "I don't take orders."

It dawned on Crais, then, and he turned to Aeryn, "Crichton has different outlooks on things, Aeryn. If he's willing to help me get under the refresher and then dressed again, it might be wiser for you to leave for the moment, to keep the peace. I assume his kind is not used to seeing each other in a state of undress without thinking recreational thoughts…Am I right in assuming that, Crichton?" he turned to watch Crichton.

"Well…"

Crais continued, "As soldiers, we are used to this. It would be counterproductive were we not able to look on each other without thoughts of that nature."

Aeryn had crossed her arms over her chest and stared at the two men. Now that Crichton had pointed out Crais' state of undress, she began to take a different interest.

Crais was quite powerfully built. Deep chested, flat abdomen, broad shoulders. His muscle tone wasn't highly defined but she could see the taut skin over his muscles, not one iota of fat…not a man to be trifled with. His hairless chest, almost a golden tan, only enhanced the impression of power.

Her eyes moved downward and she couldn't suppress a small murmur of pleasure. No wonder he was so sought after on the Carrier. The rumours were true; he was well endowed, even, as now, when he was at rest.

Crichton had taken that moment to turn back to Aeryn and saw the look of delight that flitted across her face. A quick glance over at Crais and he immediately understood why. A twinge of envy entered his thoughts.

Crais looked at them calmly, but gave a mental sigh.

Crichton tried to manoeuvre himself in front of Crais, blocking Aeryn's view.

She now played the game to the hilt, much to Crais' embarrassment, trying to catch a glimpse of the seated man.

"Aeryn," Crichton asked in a plaintive voice, "Could you leave the room?"

She smiled provocatively, "I can understand how Erp-people can be so easily distracted, especially if the sight is so becoming."

Crais crossed his left leg over his right, while Crichton looked aggrieved.

With an open-throated laugh, she left the room.

After this exchange, it surprised Crais that Crichton handled him gently in getting him into the refresher, helping him to wash up, and then finally getting him dressed.

Crichton left him to his rest.

Shortly after that, Chiana bounced happily into the room and sat on the edge of his bed. Her face was aglow with excitement, "Looking forward to it, Crais?"

Crais looked at her in puzzlement, "Looking forward to what, Chiana?"

She looked guilty, "Oops. See you later…uhm…I forgot something."

Before Crais could ask further, she had dashed out of the room.

He wondered what she had meant, "Pilot, is there something planned that I have to 'look forward' to?"

"Something is planned, but I have strict instructions to keep it a surprise from you."

"Pilot, I don't like surprises." The scowl was immediately evident in Crais' voice.

"Sorry, but I cannot enlighten you, Captain."

Crais asked Talyn but Talyn was kept as much in the dark as he was.

Crais scowled one last time. He lay back; but he was still so weary that he fell asleep almost instantly.

Crichton peeked around the door into Medical. A grin spread across his face as he found Crais so thoroughly deep in slumber. He pulled back into the corridor and asked softly, "Pilot, how deeply is he sleeping?"

"I can not be sure, Commander, but I think his sleep is very deep. Is there something wrong?"

"Nope, not at all," Crichton grinned broadly.

Crichton looked at the others behind him and nodded.

Silently, but with grinning faces, they crept into the room, where they busied themselves for the next twenty microns decorating the room with colourful streamers and cloths in white and green. They moved silently as not to awaken Crais prematurely.

When one of the streamers Rygel was hanging from the ceiling threatened to brush Crais' sleeping form, Chiana dived forward and caught it in time. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief and continued working.

Finally, they were done and they looked around with great satisfaction. Medical had been transformed into a very colourful room.

They gathered around the bed and looked at the sleeping form of Crais.

It wasn't long before Crais stirred.

His sixth sense, or whatever it was that normally made him aware when something wasn't as it should be, finally kicked in, and slowly his eyes opened.

For a brief moment his eyes opened and closed, not fully comprehending what he was seeing.

His eyes then opened wide in panic as he saw all the colours around, while the others called out "Surprise!" simultaneously.

Crais sat up bolt upright in the bed, his heart hammering in his chest. "What's the meaning of this?" His arms trembled with the strain of keeping himself upright.

"Merry Christmas, Crais!"

The panic didn't leave Crais' face, it only seemed to be enhanced by that remark. Memories of burning trees flooded his mind, and of a stomach that had felt too full for days.

Crichton grinned, "Don't look so panicky, Crais. Nothing bad is going to happen this time. We didn't even get a tree; therefore, voila, the streamers."

Crais relaxed only marginally. He remembered the prerequisite of the festival and disguised his panic by pointing this out, "I don't have any presents."

Crichton grinned, the others started grinning too; it made Crais uncomfortable.

"No need to worry about that," said Crichton, "Are you ready to get up and join us?"

Crais' first instinct was to lie down again and feign weakness, but then they would probably hold it here in Medical. Or perhaps he should flee from Moya entirely and return to Talyn. Instead, he reluctantly nodded and got up. At least they let him make his own way to the Observation Deck.

To Crais' relief, there was no tree, no burning candles.

The table was already laid. A huge cooked bird rested on the table and a huge stack of presents was piled to one side. Crichton directed Crais to a chair near it.

Crais sat down carefully. He threw a quick glance at the tags. Someone had written the names in Sebacean, probably Aeryn. Despite himself, he smiled.

When all were seated, Crichton turned to Crais, "Crais, once again you are appointed to be Santa's helper. We didn't think you would ever be with us again." Crichton looked around the table and saw the nodding heads, then turned back to Crais, "I think I speak for all of us when I tell you what a pleasant surprise it is that you can join us again."

Crais looked around the table. He had expected to see sneering faces after Crichton's remark and was surprised when he saw none. He was embarrassed when he didn't see the expected hostility, "Uhm…yes…I had not expected to celebrate this with you again. Are you sure you want me to hand out the presents? I…"

"Oh, Crais, get on with it. We want to open the presents," Chiana said excitedly. "Let's save the serious talk for later."

Crais read off the names and passed the presents along.

He was not surprised that as the pile dwindled down, he had not come across any that had his own name on it. After all, they could not have expected him to turn up.

Finally the pile was gone, and everyone seemed happy with his or her presents. Discarded cloths and paper were littering the table.

Crichton cleared the table, and took it to a part of the room behind Crais.

No one was paying any attention to Crais.

Crais looked at the empty space in front of him, his hands placed gently on top of one another. Although he told himself that he had not expected to get any presents, he now felt strangely left out. It was an odd sensation.

Crichton stood behind him and the others looked up. Crais began to wonder what was happening behind his back as he noticed their smiling faces. He was about to turn around, when Crichton said, "Crais, I want you to close your eyes."

Crais frowned, "Why Crichton?" Panic began to well up in him.

"Just do it, Crais. You'll like it, I promise…and no peeking until I tell you to open your eyes."

Reluctantly Crais closed his eyes; he could hear Crichton put something on the table. He resisted the urge to open his eyes, but his body began to tense up.

Crichton stood next to Crais and let the suspense linger for just a little bit longer.

The entire room was silent now as everyone looked in anticipation at Crichton and Crais.

Little twitches on Crais' deceptively calm face showed that he was becoming more and more uncomfortable with the silence.

Crichton finally grinned and ended Crais' torture, "Okay, Crais, you can open your eyes now."

Crais opened his eyes and was surprised to find another stack of presents in front of him. He turned to Crichton, "What…"

"Just read the tags, Crais," Crichton's grin broadened.

Crais turned back and did as he was told. He received another surprise; all the presents had his name on it. He looked at the presents in confusion, "I don't understand…"

"Just open your presents," Chiana nearly jumped up from her chair wriggled impatiently. "Yeah, just open your presents, Crais."

As Crais opened his presents, he noticed that his hands were shaking slightly.

Most had a variety of clothes in them. Shirts, undershirts, breeches, a new tunic, socks, all in his preferred colour, black. But there were also scenting oils and a pouch with baubles and credits.

He looked up and saw the grinning faces around the table. There was a catch in his voice, "Thank you. I don't know what to say. I… (he swallowed once to ease the dryness in his throat) I…" Unfamiliar emotions began to overwhelm him and the weakness of his body made him sway in his chair, all colour drained from his face.

Crichton moved forward to steady him, "Whoa, Craisyboy, don't faint on us."

Crais brought himself under control, "I have nothing to give to you. It is…"

Crichton grinned, "Nothing to give us? Crais, you virtually came back from the dead. You and Talyn gave us the universe with your sacrifice. Moya is happy that her son didn't perish. We all thought we'd see you again. Yet, here you are. You didn't plan that, did you?"

A frown of annoyance settled over the bridge of Crais' nose, "Crichton, I told you before…"

Crichton grinned, "I know, and we accept that. Now, will you accept your gifts, just like we've accepted yours and Talyn's?"

After a small pause, Crais nodded.

"Good! Now let's eat."

After dinner, Aeryn came over to sit with Crais. She had noticed that he still hadn't even finished his first plate, "Food all right?"

Crais nodded as he pushed the plate away. "Just not very hungry."

"Not to worry. There will still be plenty left if you want to eat some more later."

Silence.

"Missed your show of carving the bird, though."

"I couldn't have done it credit," replied Crais and lifted his hands off the table; there was still a tremor in them.

She placed her hand over his, "Don't worry, you'll get your strength back. Will you stay with us for a while?

Crais sighed, "I don't seem to have much of a choice. Talyn needs Moya to help him recover, and to travel. We had discussed StarBurst during repairs. Moya will tuck him in close when she StarBursts, and he will ride on her drag. He's not very…comfortable with the thought. I will stay on board Talyn as we go through StarBurst."

"It is understandable. His last StarBurst caused him a lot of pain…and you too."

"I'll manage. I have been wounded on campaigns before."

"But never to this extent."

Crais smiled wryly, "Once to this extent."

She looked at him in surprise and with a little admiration, "I didn't know."

"Even Tauvo didn't know."

She looked at her hands on the table, "So, you will stay?"

Crais nodded.

"Good."

They sat together a little while longer, enjoying a comfortable silence.

The conversations were amicable all around, as Crichton jumped up and announced, "Lets sing!" He looked over at Crais.

Crais swallowed, "I'm sorry, Crichton, but I don't think I would do justice to your song right now." He had noticed that during his conversation with Aeryn, he breath caught now and again. He was tired. His singing would probably end in a coughing fit.

For a moment Crichton looked crestfallen. He had hoped that Crais would sing again but when he looked over at Crais he saw that the man was right. Crais' face was still very pale and now he noticed that he could already hear the Captain's laboured breathing.

"It's all right, Crais, I understand," he tried to hide his disappointment.

Crichton was not the only one who tried not to look disappointed, least of all, Crais.

Crais heard how Talyn wanted to join in too but knew he would have the same problem. Crais looked up, "I could try."

Crichton shook his head, "No, Crais, I appreciate your offer but I don't want you to spend longer in Medical because of it."

Crais frowned guiltily, aware that his weakness was written on his face as plainly as the rest of his body reflected it.

Pilot's voice broke the uncomfortable silence, "I think I have a solution to the problem."

"How's that, Pilot?"

"I will let you know in a micron, Commander."

Crichton looked around and saw the same puzzlement on everyone else's faces.

Suddenly the sound of Moya's singing filled the Observation Deck and was joined by Talyn's. Crichton turned to Crais, "Did Talyn…"

Crais shook his head, "No, Talyn is still too weak to…"

Then Crais' voice was added to the two Leviathans'.

Crichton looked at Crais, but he wasn't singing. It was a recording!

A smile transformed everyone's faces.

"Silent night…"

Later, much later, Crais lay on his bed in Medical. The regenerator was placed once more over him, to ease some of his discomfort.

He conversed with Talyn and could feel that the youngster was very happy.

"I'm feeling much better"

"I know, and so do I."

"Strange that we have to encounter them now, Crais, at this specific time"

"It was most unexpected, Talyn, but very fortunate."

"Yes"

There was a moment of silence.

"Merry Krsm's Crais"

"Merry Krsm's Talyn."

**The End**


End file.
